Rebirth
by Genso no Kitsune
Summary: The battle is over but when Kagome comes back she's not exactly herself anymore. Meet the eleven year old Taisho, Kagome. The one thing that hasn't changed in her life now is the craziness.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing**

* * *

><p>You know all of those moments when you just sit there and think about all that goes wrong, then the thought pops up that it can't get any worse? I made that mistake just before the final battle and guess what? Things got worse. Although in a way I guess some things had gotten better when others got worse, seeing as when I arrived back at the family shine no less than two minutes later Sesshomaru showed up at my door. So now here I sit in <em>my<em> room as of two weeks now. And it being the start of the week I was finally being forced to go to school. Not just any school, of course, and elementary school. Oh yes the highlight of the battle had been when one of Naraku spawns had turned my body into that of an eleven year old. Once Naraku was defeated my body was supposed to return to normal but for some ungodly reason it didn't and Sesshomaru just would taken no for an answer. He had threatened me with extra training if I even began to protest and of course I shut up. He may have mellowed out in the years but not in that area, still so brutal when it came to fighting, though he did it in an elegant way. The son of a bitch- no pun intended- found it amusing the way my younger body struggled. I didn't struggle much seeing as he was impressed, at least a little bit.

But none of that mattered now as I was standing in front of Seiyo Elementary, Sesshomaru at my side as we walked into the building. I had my head held high with my now thigh length raven hair that adorned silver crescent moon clips. Being adopted into Sesshomaru's family had also given me a streak of the beautiful silver hair that hung loose for all to see. The school uniform was fit to my tastes as I had black leg warmers over the boots, the tie hanging loosely against the black shirt I wore underneath the required white dress shirt. The sleeves to both the jacket and dress shirt were not there and I had purple arm warmers adorning my pale skinned arms. I also wore a black and silver belt with the crescent insignia on it, alerting any demons as to who I was. I honestly thought it unnecessary due to the streak in my hair- a dead giveaway- and the clips that were also very visible. But I truly did not care as I walked to the office with my aniki. I assessed the office and only one person stood out to me. He had blondish hair and eyes that looked a soft shade of purple. He caught my gaze and sent me a secretive smile that had me narrowing my eyes slightly. I didn't get any bad feelings about him but I knew there was something he was hiding.

* * *

><p>Right when I had gotten home I had collapsed onto my bed. Those spoiled brats hadn't seen me for more than two minutes before they started spreading rumors about me. The only reason I knew they were about me was because they were staring plainly at me and I heard my name a few times in there. It wasn't all bad though. That Amu girl seemed nice enough. Despite how she acted if you were even remotely smart you could see through the act. It was pretty obvious that she was a really shy girl. I still remember everything that had transpired throughout the introductions and when the teacher had started class.<p>

-Flashback-

_I stood in front of the class staring blankly in obvious tension as the teacher introduced me._

_"Everyone this is Taisho Kagome," she had said shifting a little._

_It caused me to raise an eyebrow. She was nervous about something. I simply shrugged it off and shifted my eyes back to the class calculating them. Only the girl with pink hair, who was staring out the window paying enough attention to know what was going on but focused on something else entirely, seemed interesting. I silently exhaled then said, "Hello. I am Kagome."_

_They all seemed to stare at me amazed- minus the pinkette- then shouted simultaneously, "Dark and Mysterious!"_

_I lost the blank look in my face to match the look Sesshomaru always gave Inuyasha, well except it didn't hold **absolute** disgust. Just mild disdain and annoyance. So this was what the teacher was nervous about._

_"Taisho-san would you sit next to Hinamori. Hinamori please raise your hand," the teacher said and the pinkette raised her hand. Oh I was going to love this._

_"Names Hinamori, Amu," she said looking at me showing slight sympathy._

_"Taisho, Kagome. Pleased to meet you Hinamori-san," I said giving a slight smile, "but considering you don't seem half as obsessive as these guys you can call me Kagome."_

_She smirked at that and said, "Good to know I'm not the only one who thinks that way. You can call me Amu."_

* * *

><p>I had a friend. I just wish with all my heart that the others would be able to see this. Shippo, Sesshomaru, Kouga and Kirara survived the final fight but I can't say the same for Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha. If only I hadn't been so foolish. No I will not get like this. I'll just sleep and pray for a better day tomorrow.<p>

When I awoke I felt like fate was coming to hit me while I was done. I mean was this some kind of joke? I wake up and find five eggs on my bed. They each had different designs. The first had a crescent moon with two jagged blue stripes on either side of the moon. The second had what looked like a black version of Miroku's staff with the background being deep violet while the third had a sword in its sheath that had a rosary wrapped around it. The forth had the image of a sword looking as if it were breaking through the darkness. Then finally the fifth was what really disturbed me. It had a violet background and a single black spider that looked too much like Naraku's burn for comfort. I reached out and gently poked the fifth one and stiffened slightly. It was warm and for some reason, despite the image, I felt a kind smile growing on my face until I realized the time. I scrambled to get ready and grabbed a bag that should hold all the eggs and I gently placed them in there and immediately took off for school. I saw Amu walking toward the front entrance and did a dark smirk as I walked up to her silently and suddenly appeared in her line of sight. I grinned when I saw her give a strangled gasp in shock and fall backwards.

"Oh, Kagome-chan it's just you," she said shaking slightly.

"Yep," holding my hand out to her and helping her up. All of a sudden we heard shrill squeals cause us both to flinch slightly and saw girls and guys alike staring at four people who were dressed in terrible looking capes and all had an elegant look to them. I all but ignored it when a girl had started explaining but I glanced over at Amu who's gaze was on the blonde haired boy and I smirked when I saw a bit of drool. I leaned down and whispered, "You know if you stare any longer there just might be a puddle of drool on the ground." She snapped out of it and flushed before quickly wiping her face. I giggled and we turned to walk away when I felt a dark tugging at my senses. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked over and noticed it was the guy Amu was drooling over and it also came to my attention that he had his other hand on Amu. He had started to say something but I interrupted him, "Excuse me but I think it would be wise for you to retract your hand and let us continue to class."

The whole place went dead silent and I swear I could hear crickets chirping. The look on his face was hilarious but I maintained my cool exterior and his hand dropped to his side. After that happened a warmer look entered my eyes and I felt the corners of my mouth twitch upwards just a bit then Amu and I continued into the building and I saw her wilt as if she had just done the most exhausting thing in the world. My eyes lit with amusement and sympathy. Amusement because- well it was funny in its own twisted way- and sympathy because I knew how she felt as I had felt the same way many times before with Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>I sat in a chair next to Amu. Honestly this- whatever it was- couldn't be more annoying. I just wanted to snap at them to shut up with their constant droning on. But I was interrupted by those thoughts when I heard a voice say words I couldn't make out and a loud pop. I looked around then my eyes landed on Amu. How had no one heard that?<p>

Her next words shocked me though as she said, "Yes, I'm sorry I love you Prince."

I felt my heart stop when I heard the "Prince's" next words, "I am sorry but we are in a meeting. Please refrain from straying from the subject and I have someone whom I already love," his gaze seemed to look behind me but I saw Amu run off.

I was fueled with anger by then it pissed me off to no end.

**'Then change. From calm to furious. Unleash your rage. Chara Change!'**

Another loud pop echoed and my clips changed into spiders. I stood stiffly and sent Tadase a look that would've made Sesshomaru proud. "You are a royal pain in the ass! You didn't have to sound so harsh," I said then took off after Amu. I didn't stop running and the spider clips hadn't dissappeared. I didn't notice until it was too late that I had come upon a hole and fell in bracing for the harsh impact. But it never came. I opened my eyes and found myself staring into tanzanite orbs.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>"E-eh," I wasn't expecting this of all things. I mean he was cute and all but what in the world was he doing in a hole. That and he looked like he just woke up? The only person I knew to sleep in a hole was... well... okay I don't know anyone who would but that's beside the point.<p>

I focused back on the guy and noticed him leaning closer and sniffing the air. That's when he smirked and looked me dead in the eyes saying, "I smell eggs, you have character eggs don't you."

I stiffened when I felt his arms coming around me and instinctively tried to leap backwards. Sadly I wasn't fast enough and felt his hands searching my body causing my face to heat up. Oh. My. Gosh. Not another Miroku! My hand flew around to slap him but he jumped away and I noticed he had the spider egg in his hand. I felt dangerous emotions rise in me and some instinct was telling me to kill him and get the egg back. Seeing him bring the egg up closer to his nose and sniff then seeing the cocky smirk on his face did it for me.

The egg jerked from his hands cracked and now floating in front of my face was the bastard I worked so hard to kill. Fate just loves screwing me over doesn't it? But I must admit he didn't look like he could harm more than a fly now. I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing as I clutched my stomach. I got one annoyed glare and a confused faced thief.

"Shut up! Your lucky I had no say in this or I would-"

"Or you'd what? Kill me," even as I rhetorically asked I couldn't keep a straight face. He looked so puny like this and his enraged expression on his face was too much. Despite how messed up this would seem to someone if they didn't know the whole story- like the thief who still had a confused expression on his face- for me it was absolutely priceless. The oh-so-almighty, note the sarcasm, Naraku reduced to something that, dare I say, looked like an adorable chibi.

He just glared harder then I felt dirt hit me and I looked up and sighed. Oh great. Died by being buried alive, Sesshomaru was going to kill me- after he brought me back of course.

"Chara change," Naraku said and I felt something beneath my feet. I looked down and saw what looked like faint purple smoke and the next thing I knew I was in the air on a purple cloud similar to Sesshomaru's. Wait a minute. Amu! I can't believe I got so caught up I forgot I was looking for her. I scanned the area and found her clinging to a rod on an unfinished building. I sighed in exasperation. She was just like me when I first got involved with the supernatural. This was going to be hard on her to say the least.

""Hey Naraku how do you work this thing," I asked.

"Just think of where you want to go and it goes," He said like it was something that everyone knew. I rolled my eyes and easily managed over to Amu. I gracefully touched down on the bar and walked towards her. I knew I wouldn't fall and even if I did I knew how to maneuver so I wouldn't hit the ground.

"Amu-chan," I said still heading towards her, "you okay?" I reached her and held out my hand so she could take it.

"Y-yeah. I guess so," she said shakily and reached out for me.

"Kagome. The cat," he said as I shifted my eyes toward the blue hair teenager. Everything he did annoyed me to no end. Why I do not know it just did.

"So it's Kagome and Amu," he said with a blank expression and pointing toward us. He walked toward us and the next thing I knew he was nearly molesting Amu the same way he did me. It was an amusing scene to say the least but there was no time for that. He two other eggs that belonged to her. I wasn't going to let this happen.

As I stepped forward to take it from him I heard Amu's voice shout out, "Give those back." My eyes widened as she took off past me and reached for her eggs effectively shocking the guy but he dropped them and she automatically went after them.

"Amu," I shouted after her and leaped after her. I managed to grab onto her but I felt a desperate tug at my senses. I shifted my gaze to above me and something was heading toward us. It looked like a lock. The same lock I saw the guys chara holding. I grabbed it and at the same time Amu did and a flash of purple and pink light shone from us.

"Character Transformation: Violet Nightmare," I shouted. My clothes had changed. Now I was wearing a black corset type dress that was black but had violet on it to show the lace in the center. The skirt of the dress was black and the ends looked as if they were ripped but it was obviously part of the stlye. I also had black knee high boots. My arms still had arm warmers on but they had purple and silver ribbons attached to the end. I had a web like necklace with a red jewel in the center of it and my hair hung freely behind me. I was floating on a cloud of purple smoke and was relieved when I saw Amu flying dressed in a pink cheerleaders outfit. It honestly kind of suited her.

_**'Impressive. I didn't think we would have a bond strong enough to do a character transformation.'**_

_'Character Transformation?'_

_**'Yes it increases a guardian characters abilities by one hundred and twenty percent'**_

My head snapped up when I heard Amu cry out and I went to catch her. I knew I wouldn't make it in time but fortunately I saw some yellow... thing break her fall. I slowed and landed gently and saw it was Tadase who saved her.

"Tsukiyomi, Ikuto! You know it's against the rules to attack a newborn," Tadase shouted. I made a mental note of the name. Tsukiyomi, Ikuto.

"Well I say this meeting is over. Kagome. Amu. Remember this, your eggs are mine," Ikuto said smirking then a giant cat hand came straight toward us. I lifted my hand and destroyed the attack easily. It was just a diversion so he could make his escape. I turned toward Amu and Tadase and was relieved at the fact Amu wasn't hurt. I felt the transformation come undone and Naraku was floating beside me. I was surprised at how little time it took for me to get over the fact it was Naraku though. Eh it doesn't matter, what happened happened and what will happen will happen. I just needed to be ready for anything.

"You two should go home. I have to get back to the school. I will explain everything as soon as I can," Tadase said and started walking away.

"Oi, what do I do with this thing," I said pointing to the lock around my neck.

He smiled at me and said, "Hold onto it for a while, Taisho-san."

* * *

><p><strong>For those of you who ask why Naraku? I really don't know other than I thought it would be different. I mean I know I wanted one of her charas to portray her darker side but for that particular personality I didn't want to come up with anyone new and since it was Naraku I figured it would be a bit of a twist. It should also keep things a bit interesting.<strong>


End file.
